In recent years, there have been known systems (Systems) each of which is called a thin client (Thin Client) and in each of which a number of functions installed in a client (Client) device is kept as low as practicable and resources (Resources) such as an application (Application), a file (File), and the like are managed on a server (Server) device side.
In the thin client system, a client is caused to display a processing result obtained by the execution of processing by the server device or data held in the server device, and the thin client system operates in such a manner that the client mainly executes the processing or holds the data.
As an example of an execution method for a task executed in the thin client system, a method or the like may be cited in which an application relating to a material creation task, a mail management task, or the like is caused to be executed in the server device and a client is caused to display the processing result of the application.
In recent years, in addition to the material creation task and the mail management task, tasks caused to be executed by the thin client system are expected to expand into a task dealing with high-resolution images such as in a Computer-Aided Design (CAD) creation task or the like or a moving-image reproduction/editing task or the like.
Related-art techniques are disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-505580.
However, when a task dealing with high-resolution images, such as the CAD creation task, a task dealing with moving images, or the like, is caused to be executed, since the amount of information transferred from the server device to the client device increases, there occurs a problem that a response to an operation executed in the client device is delayed.
In addition, the delay of the response is common when the amount of information transferred between the client device and the server device increases in the thin client system at the time of screen updating, and is not limited to a case in which images or moving images are handled.